


Pâturage

by AllenKune



Series: One-Shot Original [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Routine Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Armée de son bâton de marche et d'un panier en oseilles tresser qui contenait le pain et les fruits qui lui serviront de repas, Annys partait gaiement vers son étable. Le programme était simple pour la jeune femme.
Series: One-Shot Original [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pâturage

**Nuit du FoF Mars 2021 – Thème Vache et Boue**

Une nouvelle journée se levait sur la petite ville de Dusk Moon. Annys se levait rapidement, prenant le temps de s'étirer avant de partir travailler. Le programme de la journée était comme toujours charger. Etre vachère était un travaille épuisant, mais la ville comptait sur elle pour apporté chaque jour assez de lait pour nourrir la petite ville et les bœufs qu'elle avait pour les champs locaux ou le boucher du coin.

Il fallait bien de toute manière une vachère et Annys aimait être l'heureuse élu. C'était toujours plus agréable que de travailler dans les champs ou être bucherons.

La jeune femme s'habillait rapidement, saisissant la première rode qu'elle voyait dans son placard et une paire de sabot user. Cela ne servait à rien de prendre des chaussures ou une tenue soigné quand on aller passer la journée dans la boue des pâturages. Et la jeune femme aimée de toute manière le contacte de la terre mouillée et de l'herbe fraiche. Cela lui rappelais ses journées et jeux enfant, quand elle s'aventurait curieuse au abord de la forêt pied nue ou qu'elle observait la route en attente d'un marchand ambulant aux milles merveilles.

Armée de son bâton de marche et d'un panier en oseilles tresser qui contenait le pain et les fruits qui lui serviront de repas, Annys partait gaiement vers son étable. Le programme était simple pour la jeune femme. Elle allait traire ses vaches, remplissant plusieurs cruches du précieux liquide blanc qu'elle vendrait sur le chemin au marchand de la petite ville de Dusk Moon.

Aussitôt l'argent en poche, ou plutôt dans le panier, la jeune femme partait gaiment vers les pâturages à une bonne heure de marche dans pré à une dizaine de minute du lac de la région. Ses pieds s'enfoncait dans la boue du petit chemin, suivant ses vaches qui connaissaient par cœur le chemin vers un repas agréable d'herbe grasse et d'une eau pure.

C'était une nouvelle journée banale, marcher dans la boue en prenant garde de ne pas trop salir sa jupe, surveiller ses vaches, et récolter assez d'argent pour acheter ses repas et le pain du boulanger. Il y avait aussi les taxes du seigneur de la région et une fête arrivait bientôt dans le village. Annis aurait bien voulut acheter une nouvelle robe pour l'occasion.

La jeune femme soupira pensive, son attention revenant sur ses vaches et la prairie qui allait accueillir d'ici peu toutes ses gentilles filles. Annys prenait place sur un tronc d'arbre coupé depuis des mois, observant ses vaches la tête pleine de pensée. C'était une journée encore une fois si banale mais malgré tout agréable.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon [ Tumblr ](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/) vous attend pour suivre plus de contenue, enfin surtout quelques réflexions ou drabble supplémentaire et voir les futures évènements auquel je participe.  
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !
> 
> Petite nouveauté, je suis ouverte à tout demande/invite ou qu'importe le nom que l'on donne à cette chose ! N'hésiter pas à demander en commentaire un ship, un fandom ou même un personnage que vous aimerez bien que j'écrive ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire selon vos envies si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !


End file.
